


The Colours of the Constellations

by orphan_account



Series: DOTCP [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CONTINUATION FROM THE END OF DOTCP, Collection of One-shots with over-arching story-line, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tags to be added, alien baby, space adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the discovery of Voltron on planet earth, the paladins along with Allura and Coran ADVENTURE THROUGH SPACE!~A collection of one-shots following the main storyline of Dreaming Of The Colour Purple!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> INTRODUCTION!  
> For any new people, this does continue from a previous fic of mine, so some context things might not make sense for you if you decide not to go back and read DOTCP  
> If you're interested (don't let me force you or anything) the link to that is here ~ http://archiveofourown.org/works/11047977/chapters/24629523

“Okay, someone’s going to have to run this by me again.” Hunk was stood, arms folded, staring at the ground.

“How are you not getting this Hunk?!” Pidge exclaimed, grabbing him by the arms and shaking him as aggressively as she could muster.

“I mean… no… I don’t get this, how. Are we standing in front of this thing?!” Hunk threw his arms out, gesturing to the GOLIATH blue ROBOT CAT in front of them, wondering why he was the only person freaking out.

“Keith.” Lance stepped forward, a serious look on his face.

“Lance.” Keith stepped forward also, they stood side by side, the huge robot cat looming overhead behind them.

“TENS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO!” Lance yelled, mimicking the voice that was used to narrate the laser light show at the space museum. “Five unlikely friends-“

“Alien friends.” Keith interjected.

“Yes, alien friends, thank-you Keith.” Lance nodded. “Joined forces in the name of PEACE and PROSPERITY across the universe!”

“These unlikely friends formed an alliance,” Keith continued. “But one day, a huge comet crashed onto one of the alien’s planets and formed a huge crater the likes of which they’d never seen before!”

“For in that crater, existed a rift to the other side…” Lance spoke ominously. “To another REALITY. From this crater came a comet made of a material that none of our stories heroes had ever seen before, they began to run tests on the comet and found that there were these crazy powers within!”

“So one of the members of the group, was inspired to make five gigantic robot lions.” Keith gestured to the robotic lion now currently behind him.

“And they discovered that they were mentally connected to these lions,” Lance continued. “But shit hit the fan when one of the alien bros was trying to save his girlfriend by throwing her into the rift and HE TURNED EVIL! This was the birth of Lord Zarkon.”

“I feel like we’re missing a lot of pertinent information…” Pidge nudged her glasses further up her nose.

“IRRELEVANT!” Lance cried dramatically. “Anyway, Zarkon tragically lost his memory, forgot about his waifu, who had now become his witch friend, she had also lost her memory by the way.”

“And he decided to take over the entire universe,” Keith smiled, trying to contain his excitement. “So the lions got split up and hidden across the universe in order to keep them out of Zarkon’s grasp. And apparently… this is one of them.”

“That can’t possibly be true…” Allura breathed, approaching the force-field present around the monolithic robot. She pressed her hand against the translucent field, it felt solid and strong under her fingertips. “It can’t be…”

“IT’S TRUE AND IT’S THE BEST THING EVER!” Lance wasn’t as good at containing his excitement as Keith. “Look at Blue! Isn’t it the most glorious thing you’ve ever seen?”

The rest of the group slowly drew near the force field to join Allura, whose eyes were glittering in awe. This was a child’s tale, she simply couldn’t believe that it was here, and that she was there to see it in the flesh.

“But… it doesn’t look like it’s gonna let us in…” Shiro folded his arms, scanning the barrier from top to bottom, it didn’t seem to have a source, it just seemed to… exist.

“Maybe you’ve just got to knock.” Lance shrugged, Keith scoffed beside him, Lance shrugged in response and decided he’d try it out anyway. He knocked rhythmically on the force field and a couple of silent seconds passed before the field began to dissolve from the ground up.

“No way, that worked?” Hunk exclaimed. Once the force field had disappeared, a couple more seconds passed in deathly silence.

“Now what?” Pidge whispered, as if afraid to make any noise at all.

Suddenly, the ground was shaking once more, and an almighty creaking came from the alien ship, it slowly began to move, everyone was a little too shocked to move or make any noise, it’s head slowly descended to the ground in front of them. It’s gigantic yellow eyes were blindingly bright and it’s mouth opened wide, a ramp from within lowered to the ground directly in front of Lance, who without question immediately began ascending the ramp.

“Lance! What are you doing?” Hunk exclaimed, panicked. Pidge, Allura and Shiro had already began to follow suit, Keith and Hunk stayed put.

“Lance, don’t you think we should report this to the Garrison?” Keith tried to reason, everything within him was telling him to go, he was itching to board, the feeling he had been feeling the entire drive over was almost painful at this point. But, he was a Major in the Galaxy Garrison, and this sort of thing needed to be reported.

“Keith! Where’s your sense of adventure?” Lance’s voice echoed from within the beast, Pidge had already boarded and Shiro and Allura were halfway up the ramp.

“Uh… Lance, I don’t know how safe this is. I mean… we don’t really know anything about this thing…” Hunk’s voice stuttered with nerves. He was used to being able to control his stomach on Garrison ships, but… this was something else entirely.

“We know enough Hunk!” Pidge cried from inside the lion, “There’s five of these things and we’ve got to find the rest.”

“Keith?” Hunk turned to him, “It’s down to you, buddy. You know no matter how far, I’ll always follow you.”

Keith grinned at Hunk, and then turned to the beast in front of him. They could go on one adventure before bringing it back to the garrison couldn’t they?

“Fuck it. Earth was boring me anyway.”


	2. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins recieve a distress signal, and go to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot came to me upon listening to 'Sunshine' by Manchester Orchestra, please listen to it and watch the music video, it's just, so cute :')

“Okay, team.” Allura spoke over the intercoms. “We’ve picked up a distress beacon a couple of minutes away from here. We’re going to drop in on the way to the mall okay?”

Lance sighed loudly from Blue’s cockpit.

“Allura! I promised Keith I’d get him a birthday present!” He whimpered. “If we get there and it’s already shut then I’m gonna blame it on you.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t leave it until the day before your husband’s birthday to get him a gift. Lance,” Allura snapped back sternly.

Lance actually couldn’t dispute that, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. He spotted the co-ordinates come up on Blue’s scanner and followed them.

“What kind of distress call is this?” Pidge’s voice came through Lance’s helmet. “It sounds… strange.”

“Yeah, it sounds really disjointed.” Hunk commented. “Like… whoever made it really didn’t know what they were doing.”

“Are we sure this is safe, Allura?” Shiro spoke up, always the one to be the voice of reason.

“Yeah, Allura, maybe we should just head to the mall!” Lance called out to the rest of them. “Maybe this is a trap or something.”

“Lance.” Allura’s voice was still stern. “It took me a lot to convince Keith had he needed to stay behind to babysit the mice, don’t push me.”

Lance huffed out a breath as they approached the co-ordinates, it was strange. Usually it’d lead them to a planet of some description, but this was a craft drifting lazily through space. It wasn’t any craft they’d ever seen before. Lance could see Green approaching the craft with caution, probably scanning it for explosives.

“What is that, Pidge?” Shiro asked.

“I, don’t know… I’ve never seen this kind of tech before.” Pidge responded. “That means I can’t be sure that this isn’t some kind of dangerous sentry, or… some kind of remote explosive.”

“Maybe we should carry out a controlled explosion?” Hunk suggested, Lance gazed at the craft with great interest.

“Hm… maybe it’d be safer to do that.” Pidge sighed, obviously put-out that she’d not get a chance to tinker with the tech on board.

“W-wait.” Lance finally spoke up. He had a bad feeling, like blowing up that ship would be the worst idea ever.

“Lance?” Hunk asked. Lance didn’t know why, but he felt like something was on that ship.

“Hunk, have you scanned it for life-forms?” Lance blurted.

“Oh…  I didn’t even think of that.” Hunk faltered. He went silent as her performed a check on the ship. “Hell, Lance is right… there’s a very, very faint sign of life aboard that ship.”

“C’mon, that means there’s someone aboard, and by the sounds of it, definitely in trouble!” Lance cried, already pushing forward in Blue.

“Lance!” Allura cried. “You don’t know if that thing is safe to go near!”

“I’m sorry, Allura,” Lance grinned into the intercoms. “I’m just too much of a hero, I know.”

Blue gently floated towards the craft, he softly pulled Blue to stop, just far enough away that he could climb out and jump onto the craft safely. This was probably exceptionally risky, but Lance was feeling strangely over-protective of whatever might be in that ship. He climbed out of the cockpit and felt the familiar lift of outer-space around him. He propelled himself with his jetpack onto the ship, he touched it tentatively with his foot to test if the pressure would set anything off, when nothing happened he propelled himself towards the top of the craft.

There was a flashing red button next to a hatch, Lance assumed that this button would open said hatch so he pressed it.

He heard a beeping and felt his heart in his throat.

“SHIT.” He quickly propelled himself away from the craft, trying to get as far away from the blast zone as possible. He flew and flew and flew, screaming the entire time, only to hear laughter coming from his helmet.

He spun around, and nothing had happened, the craft was still there, in one piece. Only he noticed now that the hatch was open, he put his blasters on full throttle and headed back down to the ship.

“You okay Lance?” Pidge choked through laughter. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you move so fast before!”

“Oh, I know I have.” Shiro was laughing too, Lance sighed and elected to ignore his ‘friends’ and headed for the newly opened hatch.

He floated down into a de-compression chamber, it was all nearly completely dark, save for a couple of blinking green lights. He spotted a flashing green button and reached for it.

His heart seemed like it was in his throat every-time he touched something on this ship, his stomach flipped as he pushed the button and the hatch whipped violently shut. His feet suddenly crashed down onto the floor as the gravity came on. The glass door in front of him slid open with a quiet whooshing sound.

“Lance, keep us updated.” Allura spoke with caution in her voice. “Go slow, use your bayard if you have to.”

“Roger that.” Lance whispered, approaching the door slowly, his bayard clutched tightly in his hand, hoping that he wouldn’t have to use it.

There was deathly silence in the air, he tip-toed like a ninja down the dark corridor, only flashing green lights lighting his way. The craft itself was miniscule, but from the stench in the air, he could tell that people (could he even say people?) had been here. Something happened here, this ship had been abandoned. As he approached the door at the end of the corridor, he finally heard a noise.

“Hunk, am I near the life-force?” Lance whispered into his comms.

“Y-yeah, you’re almost right on top of it.” Hunk responded, his voice a little nervous. Lance took in a deep breath and closed the distance to the door, he pressed his back up against the wall beside the it and fumbled for the green flashing button beside it and as it slipped open, he barrelled into the room, broke into a roll and came up on one knee. Bayard formed into his sniper-rifle, he scanned the room. There didn’t seem to be anything, still.

“Uh, Hunk?” Lance whispered again.

“Lance, you’re literally on top of it.” Hunk responded, sounding more and more confused.

“I… can’t see anything.” Lance faltered.

“Turn on your visor, we’ll try and help you find... whatever it is.” Shiro interjected. Lance did so, he heard everyone’s curiosity piquing.

Suddenly, he heard another noise, it was a high-pitched… cooing.

“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!” Hunk screamed in Lance’s ear. Lance leapt back in shock and fell into the wall behind. As he did so his head knocked into a switch on the door, which lit up the entire room.

“Lance?” Pidge’s voice woke him up from a near-passed out state. “Are you seeing this?”

“Seeing what?” Lance spoke sleepily, he re-opened his eyes and gazed at… a tiny… alien… baby?

“Holy crow, what the hell is that?” Lance whispered.

It was small, obviously, and green (cliché much?) with big, beautiful green eyes and a big goofy, gummy smile. It seemed to be humanoid, as in it had two legs and two arms and a thick mop of curly black hair on its head.

“What kind of… species is this?” Allura questioned softly. Lance leant forward on his knees towards it.

“Hey… little… thing.” Lance couldn’t help but smile at this tiny things face. They looked up at Lance like they were thrilled to see him. “What are you doing here all alone?”

The tiny thing reached their little arms out towards him, making grabby hands.

“Uh, what’s it doing?” Hunk spoke.

“I think it wants to be picked up?” Pidge suggested.

“LANCE WAIT. IT MIGHT BE A HUGE, DANGEROUS MAN-EATING ALIEN IN DIGUISE.” Hunk cried.

“Hunk, stop yelling in my ear!” Lance cried, his head twitching violently at the volume. “And are you kidding? Look at this thing! There is no way they’re gonna try and eat my face off.”

“I dunno. I don’t trust it.” Hunk whimpered.

“Allura, should I bring it back to the ship?” Lance asked.

The comms fell silent for a second.

“Hunk’s fears are not completely without weight behind them.” Allura started. “But… whatever this thing is, we can’t just leave it here. Bring it with you to Blue and we’ll take it straight back to Coran.”

“B-but! You promised we could go to the mall!” Lance cried. “Allura, look at this thing! Do you REALLY think this thing could kill me?!”

Allura hesitated.

“Fine.”

Lance nearly fist-pumped, before realizing that he’d been ignoring this tiny alien’s request to be picked up. It was time to flex his uncle skills, he’d had some experience with Albert, and his younger siblings, he didn’t hesitate to grab this tiny, adorable baby under the arms and bring it close to his chest. He smiled happily it, the alien reached out their little hand and plopped it against Lance’s helmet.

“Oh, crap. How am I supposed to get this baby out of the ship?” Lance asked through the intercom as he absent-mindedly bounced the infant against him.

“Maybe look around the craft? See if there’s something you can find.” Pidge suggested.

“Hey, are we gonna have a little adventure around your ship?” Lance cooed to the baby, who giggled happily.

Lance continued to bounce the alien as he searched around. Finally he came across a glass crate of sorts.

“Pidge?” Lance projected the crate to them through his visor.

“Hey, I’ve seen something like this before.” Pidge responded instantly. “It’s usually used for transporting alien pets and wild animals.”

“Would it be inhumane to stick this thing in there?” Lance asked, glancing at the baby, who was flapping it’s arms amusedly at the crate.

“Um, we won’t tell if you don’t.” Pidge suggested. Lance sighed.

“Sorry, little dude. But we gotta get you out of here, and this seems to be our only option.” Lance shrugged. The baby gabbled in response, Lance closed his eyes and shook his head, when he re-opened them, the baby was suddenly inside the crate, flapping his arms against the glass from the inside.

“What the heck?!” He started.

“UM GUYS I THINK THIS BABY CAN TELEPORT?!” Lance cried a little shakily through the comms.

“What kind of alien is this thing?” Allura exclaimed.

“C’mon, get back to Blue. The quicker we can get to the mall, the quicker we can get back to the ship.” Shiro reasoned.

Lance sighed, held up the crate with the baby inside and exited the ship. He held the crate close to his chest as he flew over to Blue, climbed into the cockpit and gently put the crate down on the floor, trying to figure out how to open it.

The tiny alien inside was flapping its hands against the glass again and cackling happily at Lance’s confusion.

“C’mon kid. Here’s where you teleport again, but this time into my arms.” Lance held out his arms, a big grin on his face. Nothing happened.

“Come on! You can’t stay in there forever!” Lance knelt down in front of the crate. The baby cooed loudly and dropped it’s arms, seemingly happy inside the glass.

“Fine stay in there, see if I care.” Lance huffed, he nudged the crate as he sat down so it was securely between his knees. He didn’t want to see it skidding around and suddenly smash against the side of the cockpit during transportation.

He pushed the propeller for Blue, and when he glanced up, he saw the infant had teleported onto the console in front of him, that was definitely not a safe place for a baby. On instinct he reached out and grabbed the baby around the waist and pulled it to him.

“What are you doing up there?” Lance yelped, but he couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his lips. This was going to be an interesting trip to the mall.

“Um, guys, is there any way one of you could tow me?” Lance asked. Pidge’s face appeared on the console, at first she wore a face of mild anger, which immediately softened into a coo.

“Oh wow, they really like you, huh?” Pidge grinned. Suddenly, Hunk’s face appeared too, he gushed happily at the baby who’s hands were clamped around Lance’s helmet once more. Shiro and Allura’s faces also appeared, who also cooed happily. Lance sighed.

“Is someone gonna tow me or what?!”

 

The trip seemed to pass by very quickly as Lance sat cross-legged in Blue’s cockpit fussing over and playing with the tiny infant. It was the cutest thing Lance had ever seen, even cuter than Albert when he was this size. Their eyes were so entrancingly green, like emeralds.

They landed in the landing bay on board the mall, changed out of their paladin armour to stop themselves from attracting attention and walked into the mall.

Lance had the child clamped to his chest tightly, he was scanning the area, trying to find places that the baby might suddenly disappear to.

“Oh, Lance let me hold it!” Hunk gushed, extending his arms out to the baby, who had a firm grip on Lance’s cheeks.

“IT? Hunk, It?” Lance cried, pulling the baby even closer.

“Them?” Hunk tried, looking apologetic.

Even so, Lance still hesitated. He’d been with this baby for less than an hour, and he knew that if anything happened to them, he’d kill everyone in this mall and them himself. But Hunk’s face looked so excited, he couldn’t say no. He looked down at the baby, who was gazing up at him with so much love he could have cried handing it over.

Hunk took the baby in his arms and held it up over his head as they walked.

“Who’s a good little green baby? Who’s a good little green baby?” Hunk cooed happily. “You are! Yes you are!”

“Hunk, is that how you talk to everything that doesn’t walk and talk?” Pidge chuckled.

“Okay, now we gotta find Keith a birthday present!” Lance clapped his hands together. They wandered the halls, stopping for some sustenance and then continued on their way. Lance was at a loss, nothing he saw was filling him with inspiration.

“Help me, guys!” Lance groaned, rubbing his face in exasperation.

“Lance, he’s your husband.” Pidge shook her head, she now had the baby in her arms, who was stroking the side of Pidge’s head that had been shaved. “You should know what kind of thing he wants.”

“And don’t say knives.” Hunk held out a hand, stopping Lance from talking. “I think he has enough knives to open a knife museum, or something."

“Uuuuggghhhh!” Lance cried, throwing his arms out in frustration. When he turned, suddenly something caught his eye. An alien, which looked scarily like the ones so popularized on earth, stood outside a shop wearing parachute pants and a snap-back baseball cap.

Lance grabbed the baby out of Pidge’s arms and held it close as he approached.

“Can I interest you in the latest earth fashions?” The alien spoke, in an extremely nasal tone. Lance scoffed at what the alien was wearing and wandered past.

“What do you think?” Lance spoke to the baby, who was gazing around. He spotted a gigantic cow in the corner and pretended to ignore it.

“Who’s this little… person?” The snap-back wearing alien came close, bringing a long green finger to it’s nose.

“This is…” Lance faltered, glancing around the room. He needed to think of a name for them. He noticed in the corner suddenly, a stuffed chicken with an impressive plumage. “Plume.”

“Plume?” the alien repeated. Lance nodded fervently as the baby chuckled in his arms, apparently happy with this new name. “They’re very small.”

“They’re a baby?” Lance raised his eyebrow. As he glanced around once more, trying to find inspiration, Plume had suddenly disappeared from his arms.

“Aw man.” Lance sighed, he rushed around the store, digging through everything.

“Hey, where did the tiny one go?” The shop attendant asked. Lance groaned angrily.

“They do that sometimes.” He grunted. The other’s had entered, noticing Lance's urgent demeanour and were helping search through the shop, each as panicked as Lance.

“Hunk! Go and look around outside! Shiro! Go to the food hall and see if Plume’s there, Allura, go to the place with the knives, make sure nothing happens to that baby!” Lance cried. As the team all disappeared, Lance continued to tear the shop apart, until finally, in and amongst a pile of cuddly earth-creature toys he found them. Clutched to a stuffed hippo that was almost the same size as them.

“PLUME STOP DOING THAT!” Lance cried, wrapping his arms around them tightly as they cooed, not letting go of the plushie.

“You like this hippo, huh?” Lance smiled softly, not being able to stay mad at Plume for too long.

He only really had enough GAC to pay for one item, Keith would understand, wouldn’t he? Plume seemed completely in love with the little grey thing. He sighed, turned to the alien and paid for the Hippo.

“Did you buy Keith a hippo?” Hunk raced over, slightly out of breath as he saw Pidge and Lance emerge with a very happy looking Plume.

“No, Plume chose this thing, his name is Terence. Respect my decision.” Lance sighed, he really couldn’t even be sorry, Plume had the biggest grin on their little face.

“I’m not even going to ask about the cow.” Hunk shook his head and turned. “Let’s go and find Allura and Shiro.”

 

As they returned to the ship and boarded the bridge, Keith was sat with the mice, watching them do flips and stunts, a slightly unamused look on his face. He’d been mildly put out since they all decided to go on a mall adventure without him, he spun when he heard them enter and felt a lot of emotions.

The first one was shock, Lance was holding a tiny green baby, the second one was joy at the fluffy hippo plush that was clamped in its little hands and the third was devastation because that hippo was obviously not meant for him.

“Hey… um. What or who is that?” Keith stammered as he approached them. Lance was beaming and so was the tiny baby.

“This is Kaltenecker!” Pidge exclaimed, Keith had neglected to notice the gigantic cow that had entered the room with them, but was a little more distracted by the vision of Lance holding an alien baby in his arms.

“And this, is Plume.” Lance grinned, holding the infant out to Keith, who eyed it with caution.

“Are you sure it isn’t a man-eating monster in disguise?” Keith stepped back a little cautiously.

“This, Keith, is why you’re my best friend.” Hunk stepped in and clamped a hand on Keith’s shoulder in solidarity.

“No! This is Plume! We don’t know what kind of alien they are,” Lance grinned, closing the distance between him and Keith, still with his arms out-stretched. “But they can teleport! And this little hippo guy is Terence.”

Terence… Keith didn’t get jealous a lot, least of all jealous of a tiny alien infant, but right now he was seething with jealousy. Instead of taking Plume in his arms like Lance obviously wanted, he turned and stormed out.

“Keith?” Lance called out in confusion. Plume whimpered and began bawling their eyes out. “WELL DONE! YOU MADE PLUME CRY!”

Keith grunted as he exited, Coran watched him leave, just as confused as Lance and approached.

“Hello, little one.” He reached out and took the baby out of Lance’s hands. “Where are you from then? And where is your family?”

The baby gazed up at him, still with tears in their eyes but completely distracted by Coran’s big fluffy moustache. They reached out and grabbed one end of it.

“Y-yes, that’s my moustache. Well done.” Coran winced, trying to angle is head away from the child, but Plume was an immovable force. “L-Lance do you think you could help me?”

Lance grinned and wandered over, leaning down in front of the baby, who twisted their head to face Lance and grinned happily at him.

“Plume! Let go of grandpa Coran’s moustache please!” Lance cooed in a cutesy voice, Plume smacked their gummy lips and let go, reaching insistently for Lance.

“No, no Plume, we need to take a little swab of your mouth!” Coran wandered towards the doors. Suddenly, a weight fell into Lance’s arm and Plume giggled happily from Lance’s arms. Terence’s glassy eyes were staring up at him in Plume’s arms.

“Lance, you know, I don’t think I’ve ever shown you the medical bay have I?” Coran simpered forward, admitting defeat without actually having to admit it out loud.

“Yes, Coran, I’ll come with you.” Lance laughed. Plume chuckled victoriously and Lance followed Coran out of the bridge.

“In the future, please call me uncle Coran.” Coran muttered quietly under his breath.

 

Terence.

Keith was still mad about it. It wasn’t Plume’s fault of course, but had Lance completely forgotten about Keith’s birthday? He’d gone his entire life not really celebrating his birthday, but since being with Lance, he’d been spoilt every single year.

That baby was holding the single thing that Keith had always wanted from Lance. He knew he was being pathetic, he’d holed himself up on the training deck, ever since they’d discovered the castle ship, he’d spent most of his time there, trying to hone his skills, control the uninhibited rage inside him that had been there ever since he’d found out about the Galra within him.

Since Coran had joined the team (nearly completely by accident) he’d insisted that Keith spend some time with his blade, see what it meant, and thus far nothing had happened. It was still only a small dagger, so Keith had been practising close hand-to-hand combat.

Keith wracked his brains trying to remember if he’d ever mentioned his love of hippopotamuses to Lance, maybe he hadn’t, how was Lance supposed to know really. He deftly cut the head off the last drone and stood, bereft. He heard some voices coming down the corridor, he recognised the voice of his husband and of Coran, he crept towards the door to try and listen in.

“I just don’t understand why they were left on their own.” He heard Lance’s voice, he sounded… sad?

“It’s strange, sometimes… that can happen, infants get abandoned for whatever reason.” Coran responded. “I can’t count the amount of times we went on a rescue mission and found abandoned children.”

“How could they do something like that?” Lance whimpered. “Plume doesn’t deserve that.”

“Sometimes they abandon the weak and inferior children,” Coran replied. “Like how you’d kill the runt of the litter, I guess this is their way of being merciful.”

Keith’s heart stopped. Had he been like Plume? Abandoned because he looked weak?

“Sometimes they’ll get abandoned if they’re a half-breed too.” Coran continued, though his voice grew quieter. “A lot of alien races like their blood-lines and litters to be pure-bred.”

“I… should go see if Keith’s okay, after this.” Lance’s voice was loaded even more heavily with sadness as their footsteps faded into silence.

Keith sucked in a deep breath, so that was why. It made sense he guessed, the Galra were evil, of course they’d abandon their deformed half-breed children. He could hear the pity in Lance’s voice, Lance had come to exactly the same conclusion as Keith.

He combed through his hair with his fingers and pulled it back into a pony-tail, he was done for the day.

 

Lance bounced Plume in his lap, Terence flapping around in their arms, as Coran tried to take a decent swab of the child’s saliva. Lance’s heart was breaking as he stared into the child’s eyes, their thick black locks of hair falling across it’s forehead with each bounce. He felt some kind of… attachment to this child, knowing that they had probably been abandoned, just like Keith had been.

A lot of things were going through Lance’s head, if this baby had in fact been abandoned, he didn’t think he could genuinely part with it. It had been less than a day, and he already adored this baby as if it were his own.

“Okay, Plume, Lance, thank you both. You can go whilst I run these tests.” Coran smiled, dropping the swab into a test-tube and heading towards a very complicated-looking machine.

“Shall we go find Keith?” Lance bought his face close to Plume’s, who gargled with joy and stuffed Terence into his face. Lance giggled and tucked Plume against his hip and headed for the training deck.

Upon arrival, he noticed the broken drones lying around, Keith had definitely been here, but he’d neglected to tidy up after himself. He continued down the corridor, heading towards the common room, maybe Keith was de-compressing, he’d seemed exceptionally grumpy when he’d stormed off the bridge of the ship, which Lance was still completely confused by.

Maybe Keith hated children, which couldn’t have been true because Keith absolutely adored Albert and Lance’s younger siblings. So what was the issue?

Upon entering the common room, he discovered Allura and Shiro who were chatting easily on the sofa’s, they glanced up as he entered and Shiro immediately leapt up, cooing, grabbing Plume under the arms and throwing them in the air. Plume giggled happily, but accidentally dropped Terence onto Shiro’s face in their excitement. Allura raced over and caught the hippo before it hit the ground and returned it to Plume who accepted it happily.

“Have either of you seen Keith?” Lance asked. Shiro and Allura shook their heads, barely paying attention to him in favour of fussing over the baby.

“C’mon, Plume, we’re going on an adventure.” Lance wrestled the child back from Shiro and Allura who cried unhappily at being parted from the infant. It seemed everyone had fallen in love with the baby. He tucked Plume once more against his hip and searched the castle.

“Keeeiiittthh” Lance called out down the corridor, he’d checked everywhere. “Where are you? Plume and Terence want to say hi!”

He was met with silence as he advanced down the corridor towards their rooms, he wouldn’t be sulking in their room surely?

He came to their door and pressed his hand against it, and it seemed his fears were correct, Keith was in fact sulking. He was sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward with his forearms resting on his thighs, staring across the room at the wall opposite.

“Keith?” Lance entered the room, Plume had fallen silent, staring at Keith’s sombre form with a sad look in their eyes. “You okay, buddy?”

Within seconds, Plume had disappeared from Lance’s arms and reappeared in Keith’s lap, she flopped back onto his thighs, giggling up at him, presenting Terence out to him like a gift.

“Hey,” Keith couldn’t help the tiny smile that played on his lips. “Nice to meet you, Terence,”

Lance’s heart swelled staring at them, two birds of a feather.

 

Keith stared down at Plume’s face, the look of pure happiness, innocence and love. Who could do that to a child, why did they do it to Keith? His heart was in his throat at the feeling of it, and he felt a strong need to protect this tiny, innocent creature. Not least because he wished that someone could have done that for him.

“Hey…” Keith said again, taking Terence out of Plume’s hands and turning it around so the face was looking at Plume. “Terence will be with you forever. He will never leave you. This is a creature from earth called a hippopotamus, it’s one of the most bad-ass and dangerous creatures in the world, and it just so happens to be my favourite.”

Plume babbled excitedly in response to Keith’s soft voice.

“So, no matter what, he will protect you with his man-crushing jaws!” Keith scrunched his nose up, and playfully stuffed Terence against Plume’s neck, who giggled, their chubby little hands bunching the soft fabric. “I know what it’s like to be left alone, but I also know what it’s like to be found, and protected and loved.”

Plume’s little face was full of awe and wonderment at Keith, their little green cheeks full of colour, their eyes endless pools of emerald.

“And whilst you’re here with us,” Keith smiled, “I promise you’ll know how it feels too.”

 

The following day, Coran had returned with the results, Lance and Keith were both laid on their stomachs in the common room, Plume was crawling around on all fours in front of them, one hand gripped on the scruff of Terence’s neck, pottering him around like he were a real hippo.

Coran couldn’t help but grin at the sight of them.

“Keith? Lance?” Coran spoke, startling the both of them. “I have Plume’s test-results back.”

Plume’s head popped up in Coran’s direction, as if they were beginning to recognize that as their name. They flipped over onto their butt and made grabby hands towards him, Coran almost blushed as he reached down and gathered the child up in his arms.

He handed Plume the small piece of paper, they pressed to their face inquisitively and immediately went to stuff it into their mouth before Coran snatched it back and tickled Plume’s neck teasingly.

“No no, we can’t eat the results! We must read them!” Coran said in a high-pitched baby voice. “So, we do have a result for Plume’s D.N.A, turns out that they’re a very rare and almost extinct species of alien called Twee-lier.”

“Oh man, that name is almost as cute as they are.” Lance whined. “So, where are they? Is there any way of contacting them?”

“Well, as soon as I found out about it, I sent out an energy beacon,” Coran continued, bouncing a happy Plume in his arms. “One that is on a very specific wave-length, only the Twee-lier can recognise it or even hear it, which is why they are so rare to find. They’re master hiders.”

“Why are you contacting them?” Keith stood up, with his arms folded, feeling fiercely protective. “I thought they’d been abandoned because they were a weak child.”

“That was only a theory, Keith.” Coran didn’t look up from Plume’s little face. “We don’t know for sure, as far as the records that we have for the Twee-lier are concerned, Plume is a perfectly healthy, strong child.”

“But they still abandoned them.” Keith didn’t mean to sound as angry as he did, Plume’s little eyes began welling up with tears.

Keith whimpered and reached out for Plume, who wailed as he pulled them to his chest, trying to soothe them, apologising profusely.

“That’s the second time in two days you’ve made Plume cry!” Lance yelled from the floor teasingly, Keith shot him a death-stare and continued patting the child on their back humming a tune. He wandered out of the room humming softly.

“Do you think maybe there might be another reason that Plume was abandoned?” Lance sat up from the floor, Coran was staring at the door that Keith had just walked out of.

“I think so,” Coran whispered. “I fear they might be in some sort of danger, and Plume was their way of sending a message, or of preserving their species.”

 

_I already know I don’t already know  
You are the sunlight_

It was one of the only songs that Keith even cared to listen to on earth, that and his wedding song.

_I don’t really care if you don’t understand  
You are the moonlight._

He wanted to soothe Plume and it seemed to be working. He’d never thought much of his own signing voice, but Plume seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless. Their little eyes full of joy and adoration. Keith only hoped that his eyes were reflecting the same thing.

_And that’s alright, alright with me  
Oh and that’s alright._

He’d been walking up and down the corridors, his voice echoing through the long metal hallways.

_I don’t really mind if you don’t really mind  
You are the sunshine_

Plume was stroking the top of Terence’s head with a tentative softness.

_You don’t have to know if you don’t want to know  
You are the moonlight_

Keith grinned down at the tiny creature who reached out and cupped his cheek, a big gummy smile on their face.

_And that’s alright, alright with me  
Oh that’s alright, alright with me._

Keith could have imagined worse ways to spend his birthday.

 

Pidge was sat in front of her computer, she’d managed to scavenge some tech from the craft they’d found Plume on and was tinkering away, wanting desperately to find out more information about this species.

She could tell that their tech was advanced, more advanced than most of the alien races they had already come across in their short time being paladins of Voltron.

She was elbow deep in a piece of the console she’d taken from on-board when she heard a crash that sent her pulse sky-rocketing. As gently as she could, she dropped the wires she’d been holding and turned to find the source of the noise, only to find Plume laid on their back in and amongst Pidge’s tools.

“Plume!” Pidge cried, she couldn’t even be mad at this little, adorable creature. “Don’t mess with that stuff, you might hurt yourself! And you nearly gave me a heart attack! You’re just like Lance.”

Plume fell onto their side and gazed up at Pidge’s amused face, a cheeky smile playing on their lips, they reached out and grabbed a very miniscule screwdriver, and then proceeded to stick it in their mouth immediately.

“NOOO DON’T DO THAT!” Pidge cried quietly, trying not to scare the little thing. She gathered Plume up in her arms and pulled the screwdriver out of their mouth, deciding that this was certainly not the best place for an infant to be.

“C’mon you tiny ragamuffin,” Pidge cooed, tickling them under the chin. “And where’s Terence?”

Plume gabbled quietly as Pidge made her way to the kitchens, where Hunk was chopping up some vegetables in preparation for lunch.

“Hey, Hunk, have you seen either Keith, Lance or Terence?” Pidge listed, Hunk glanced up and shook his head.

“No, sorry.” Hunk shrugged, getting back to his intricate work with a very sharp knife. Suddenly, Plume had disappeared from Pidge’s arms and had plopped themselves onto the counter beside Hunk, reaching – seemingly in slow-motion – for the sharp blade of Hunk’s knife.

Hunk screamed loudly and threw the knife across the room in panic, he grabbed Plume around the waist and raced out of the kitchen.

“PLUME! THE KITCHEN IS NOT A PLACE FOR A TINY BABY CHILD INFANT CREATURE!” Hunk screamed as he raced down the corridor, Pidge in tow. Plume was crying out happily lifted in the air like a ceremonious lion cub.

“KEITH! LANCE! TERENCEEEE!” Pidge cried following Hunk through the corridors. “WE’RE NOT EQUIPPED TO BE BABY-SITTERS!”

 

A couple of days had passed before they finally got a response, Keith had almost given up all hope, like him maybe Plume was going to be one of the last of their kind.

Coran raced onto the bridge, panic in his eyes, yelling something about a strong distress call coming through on the same frequency he’d sent his message out on a few days before. Allura leapt into action as Coran set co-ordinates and they headed towards the point of origin.

Plume was flush against Lance, who’s heart was beating powerfully as they headed towards a desolate looking planet.

“W-what happened here?” Pidge whimpered as the ship drew closer. “It looks like… the entire essence of this planet has been stripped away.”

Plume began gargling urgently as they turned their head and spotted what Lance assumed to be their home planet. They reached their arms out, dropping Terence on the floor by Lance’s feet, flapping urgently towards the planet.

“I think they recognize it.” Hunk whispered, Keith and Lance exchanged a heart-breaking look. It didn’t look like there was any life left on this planet. Plume’s entire family… gone.

Pidge, Keith and Hunk set out in their lions to investigate the planet, Lance stayed aboard and tried to distract Plume, who kept flapping their arms at the planet in front of them, even if Lance took Plume to a room without windows, it was like they could sense the planet was near them. Even Terence wasn’t working to distract them, it was heart-breaking to watch.

“I’m so sorry, Plume.” Lance whined quietly, giving up hope on being able to distract the determined infant.

 

As they reached the planet, it became clear that whatever had happened to this planet, hadn’t been a natural occurrence. There was evidence of settlements that had been quickly abandoned left on the planet’s surface. Keith’s heart was aching, maybe Coran was right, Plume hadn’t been abandoned in cold blood, they’d been trying to protect them.

“Oh god.” Hunk breathed. They were all thinking the same thing.

“But… there was definitely a distress call wasn’t there?” Pidge inquired over the comms. “That means there must be some inhabitants left alive.”

“Hunk, scan for life forms on and around the planet.” Keith ordered, trying to stop his heart from leaping up into his throat. Hunk quietly went about his business, quickly making his way around the planet.

“There doesn’t seem to be… anything.” Hunk sighed, that was not the news they wanted to hear. They were too late, and that hurt just as much as knowing that Plume really was going to be the last of their kind.

“Hey, wait a second.” Pidge’s voice broke the heartbroken silence. “What’s that?”

The green lion’s head was directed toward what appeared to be the moonlet of this planet, they drifted towards it and recognized a tiny craft on it’s surface.

“This is where the emergency signal is coming from,” Pidge spoke quietly. “Hunk, scan for life-forms.”

“T-there’s something there.” Hunk was quietly excited at this prospect. “It’s a larger, stronger force than what Plume’s was. This must be an adult of their species.”

“C’mon! Let’s go!” Keith cried, pulling Red up to land on the moonlet beside the craft.

He leapt out of the cockpit and blasted himself quickly over to the craft, it was almost exactly like the one they’d discovered Plume on, Lance had told him all about his shenanigans on the original ship, so without hesitating, he slammed the red button and slipped in quickly as the hatch opened. Pidge pursued quickly and Hunk stayed aboard the Yellow lion, just in case whoever did this came back to the scene of the crime.

The chamber they were in decompressed and they raced out of the glass door, searching the area for evidence of the life-force that Hunk had spotted.

“Hello?” Keith called out desperately. “Is there anyone in here? We picked up your distress call, we’re paladins of Voltron here to give you assistance.”

There was silence for a couple of seconds, and then there was noise, sounds they didn’t recognize, and then suddenly, it was as if they were being sent messages directly into their heads.

“Paladins of Voltron?” The voice spoke, it was deep and commanding, it sent shiver of fear through Keith’s body. “You received our distress beacon?”

“Yes, we’re here to help.” Pidge cried against the near crippling feeling of having someone speak directly into your brain.

“You have… my child?” The voice spoke a little more desperately.

 Pidge and Keith turned to each other.

“S-show yourself.” Keith clutched his bayard tightly in his fist. Completely untrusting of this threatening sounding voice.

Suddenly, a figure descended from the shadows. Long and flowing beautiful black hair, grown out with gorgeous curls that fell down their back like a waterfall, they had big gorgeous green eyes and stunningly smooth green skin. This was definitely Plume’s parent.

“We have your child.” Keith’s voice was tinged with something that sounded like… resentment? He knew he shouldn’t have felt like this, this was a chance for Plume to be reunited with their parent.

The alien gripped their hands together, a joyous look that was oh so familiar to Keith now on their face.

“Please, take me to them.”

 

Plume was bawling in Lance’s arms, consistently throwing Terence away every time Lance tried to comfort them with it.

“I’m sorry, Plume.” Lance whimpered against them. “I wish there was something I could do.”

He’d heard Keith sing the same song a couple of times, and it had seemed to calm Plume to no end, so he stood with the child in his arms and walked rhythmically up and down the halls, trying to sing the song to Plume, but he just wasn’t getting it right.

Suddenly he heard Allura’s voice come over the speakers.

“Lance! Get to the bridge right now!”

Lance glanced down at Plume whose eyes were red with the tears they’d been crying, pulled them close and ran towards the bridge.

As he arrived he felt Plume’s entire body heat up. Their arms flew out immediately as Lance recognized the Alien before him. This must have been one of Plume’s parents. Within seconds, Plume was no longer in his arms, Terence was tucked under his armpit and he was left bereft. Missing the weight of them in his arms.

Plume was back in their parent’s arms, where they were meant to be, gabbling happily and excitedly, glad to be reunited, so why did it hurt so bad?

“Thank you, paladins, for taking such good care of my child.” The voice returned, it almost crippled Lance in his shock.

“Have you somewhere safe for the two of you to go?” Allura stepped forward, the same heartbreak in her eyes as everyone else, happy but… wistful.

The older alien nodded their head.

“Yes, the rest of my kind have escaped to a safer place, I stayed once I picked up your signal.” The voice continued, filled with gratitude. “In the hopes that my child would be returned to me. We will never forget, we will be eternally grateful for what you have done.”

Lance and Keith couldn’t stop themselves from stepping forwards.

“When you get somewhere safe… could we… in the future, come and see them?” Keith’s voice was quiet and full of grief. The alien smiled a huge happy smile, the energy in the room lifted, everyone felt it.

“You may. I can tell that my child adores each one of you.” The alien responded, glancing to each one of them, gratitude plain on their faces.

Lance drew closer with Terence in his hands, he approached delicately, the alien simply smiled and handed Plume over, who reached out. Not for Terence like Lance had expected, but for Lance’s face, just like they had when they’d first met. His heart was racing.

“Not for me.” A tiny voice sounded in his head. Lance’s face fell, Plume could talk? This ENTIRE TIME?!

“What’s not for you?” Lance shakily responded, Plume giggled – out loud – and gestured wildly at Keith.

“For moonlight.” The voice responded. Moonlight? Lance turned and looked at Keith who looked like he was on the brink of tears. “From sunlight.”

Lance looked down at the hippo in his hands, was this what Plume meant? The child nodded excitedly as they noticed Lance catching on to the situation. Keith approached, Plume snatched Terence from Lance’s hands and held it out for Keith, who wrapped Plume up in his arms protectively.

“Je suis né pour te protéger. Seule la mort me libérera de ce serment.” Keith whispered into Plume’s neck, who cooed softly in return, grabbing either side of Keith’s face softly.

“You are. The moonlight.” The small voice in his head replied. Keith couldn’t stand it, his heart was breaking. He knew that he’d see them again, but it felt like it was his own child being torn from his arms as he handed them back to their parent.

Keith clutched Terence to his chest, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Plume’s tiny heartbeat next to his. He’d never pictured himself as a parent, but now, he felt all the heartbreak that parents felt in a life-time in one fell swoop. Maybe this was what his parents felt like when they left him, it was crushing. Lance wrapped his arm around him comfortingly as Plume’s parent waved goodbye to each of them and Shiro transported them to their craft, which was still parked safely on the moonlet next to their once thriving planet.

Keith’s heart ached, but he couldn’t help but be thrilled for Plume, and for the first time, he wished for a similar reunion for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME PROMPTS AND PIZZA.  
> vraie pizza.  
> tumblr - foxsmo-lder


	3. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t an ancient child’s tale! You can’t propose to someone you’ve just met!” Swirn hissed at him, Kuro hadn’t torn his eyes away from Keith’s who was now reeling back in surprise.
> 
> “Proposing?!” Pidge cried. “KEITH WHAT DID YOU DO?!”
> 
> “He’s my angel!” Kuro gushed happily. “He rescued me, he deserves to be my prince for that, he saved my life, so I will repay him by giving him mine!”

Keith shouldn’t have been surprised when he heard it, the heavy, frantic footfalls of his husband racing down the hallway to their room. Keith was sat on the bed, leant against the wall staring down at his dagger, he’d taken to making intense eye-contact with it, in an effort to… he wasn’t sure? Flirt with it apparently, he was starting to feel a little creepy and the dagger wasn’t giving him anything.

The door flew open and Lance raced in and almost sliced his arm open grabbing Keith by the arms and shaking him with a desperate excitement on his face.

“KEITH!” Lance simply screamed in Keith’s face. Keith raised an eyebrow expecting more, but Lance’s excitement was apparently so great he couldn’t find the words.

“Lance?” Keith responded finally, Lance was physically shaking, “should I try and guess?”

Lance nodded emphatically.

“Okay…” Keith pondered for a second, what could Lance possibly get so excited about. “I’m guessing… we’ve come across a planet you’re very excited about.”

Lance grinned widely, Keith thought some more.

“Is it an ocean planet?” Keith smirked at Lance’s shaking form. Lance let out a high-pitched squeal in response as confirmation.

Since they’d become Paladins of Voltron in such a short amount of time, Lance had never had the chance to finish his marine biology degree at college, and in not doing so, he’d never had the opportunity to actually do any proper diving or field research.

“I take it you want to go an adventure?” Keith smiled at Lance’s elation as he nodded fervently. “Okay then, lets go!”

 

Lance and Keith were stood on the bridge, gazing out through the huge windows at the beautiful blue planet below.

“It never ceases to amaze me,” They turned when they heard Allura behind them, a huge smile on her face. “The universe is a crazy, beautiful thing.”

“Oh yeah, I never asked you what you thought of it all.” Lance grinned as he approached her, her eyes completely locked on and smitten with the sight before her. “Y’know, since you’re the newbie to space-travel.”

“It’s mad, honestly,” Allura chuckled happily. “To think that I had no idea all of this even existed. And now… I’m here and… I have this ship and, it’s just… insane.”

“It never ceases to amaze me,” Keith smiled. “Are you coming with us?”

“I wish to desperately,” Allura sighed deeply. “But I promised Coran I’d practise today… we won’t be able to protect the universe if I can’t worm-hole properly.”

“You can do it, don’t worry.” Lance smiled reassuringly. “You’re learning exceptionally fast for someone who had no knowledge they could do it in the first place.”

“Maybe if my mother had lived for longer she’d have been able to explain it all to me.” Allura sighed. “Or if my father had bothered to tell me my mother was secretly an alien the whole time.”

“Half-breeds together.” Keith grinned and held out his fist in a kind of strange fist-bump of understanding, Allura nodded with a chuckle and fist bumped him back. “How does it feel to be classified?”

“You’re both X-Files!” Lance gasped loudly. Allura raised an eyebrow and Keith shrugged in response.

“Well, I finally understand how it was for you when you found out, Keith.” Allura smiled a little weakly. “It’s a lot to take in, and especially difficult since… like you, I’m the last remaining one of my kind.”

“A lot of responsibility huh?” Keith smirked in a similar fashion. “At least your race wasn’t evil and tried to dominate the entire universe.”

“In fact, I think our two races were mortal enemies.” Allura grinned with an evil glint in her eye.

“In which case, we should get married and form a peaceful coalition between the two races.” Keith held out his hand like an invitation.

“I’M RIGHT HERE!” Lance gestured to himself, Keith laughed.

“Yeah, but, we’re on an ocean planet in space,” Keith gestured to the planet with his free hand. “There may or may not be mermaids on that planet, and I know how you feel about mermaids, marrying Allura might be the only chance I have for a happy life once you get your fin implant.”

“I would be honoured.” Allura responded with a faux breathlessness.

“We’d make beautiful Galtean babies.” Keith grabbed Allura’s other hand and brought her close.

“WELL I’M GONNA MAKE BEAUTIFUL MERMAN BABIES WITH SOME MERMAID WITH A WEIRD NAME!” Lance yelled from behind them as they gazed lovingly at each other. “YOU’RE RUINING THIS FOR ME!”

Keith and Allura broke down, Allura bid them farewell as she disappeared to the training deck with Coran and Lance grumpily put on his paladin armour and boarded Blue with Keith and Pidge. Pidge had, over-night, managed to design and create a sophisticated device similar to what they use on earth to scan for life forms which Lance was so excited about he’d almost forgotten Keith’s proposal to Allura.

Lance dove Blue down into the water and let her sink, before too long, the water changed from a beautiful blue to an endless dark abyss. Lance turned on Blue’s lights, but it had little to no effect.

“This is really spooky.” Pidge whispered, afraid to be too loud. Keith nodded in agreement, Lance’s look of excitement and hope for adventure hadn’t faded one bit, in fact he looked more and more enthralled by the second. Eventually, Blue’s feet finally touched ground.

“C’mon! Lets go!” Lance gushed excitedly, the helmet on his head closed completely to keep him from drowning and he leapt out through Blue’s hatch. Keith and Pidge could see him floating around outside with a light projecting from his helmet.

“W-we should go… too h-huh?” Pidge whimpered, Keith nodded though he was terrified. He thought he could be brave for Lance but he was terrified of deep ocean creatures. He was both fascinated and endlessly scared of sharks and whales. He’d almost frozen to the spot, Pidge shook him and nodded in solidarity, her helmet also closing completely, Keith tried a smile and followed suit, they leapt out of the lion. Pidge quickly put a marker on the ship so that they wouldn’t lose it and tried to find Lance, who had disappeared in his excitement.

“Lance!” Keith called through their communicator.

“KEITH!” Lance screamed back with panic in his voice, Keith felt his heart jump with worry.

“Where are you?! What’s happening!” Keith yelled through his helmet, Pidge was close behind him as he jetted off into the water.

“KEEEIIITTH!” Lance screamed.

“LANCE, stop screaming and tell me where you are.” Keith was stern, he glanced back to make sure that Pidge was still there, and felt his stomach hit the floor as he noticed that she was gone. “Pidge?!”

Keith was left in the darkness, completely alone and in deathly silence.

“Allura?! Can you hear me?!” Keith yelled into his communicator. “Please! What the hell is going on?”

Keith glanced around at the darkness, they must be so far below the water that all their communicators were scrambled. He was well and truly alone, in the dark in the dangerous abyss of the sea. Keith wasn’t used to the feeling of fear, he didn’t like it one bit. He allowed himself to drop to the ocean floor, it helped him to feel something under his feet, to ground himself.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, something coming through the water at an alarming speed, and then he saw… the tail of a shark?

Keith let out an un-holy sounding scream and blasted himself away, his heart was racing as he whipped through the water, trying not to look around him, suddenly his foot caught on something jutting out from the ground and flipped into distance, a strangled sounding yelp came from whatever he caught his foot on.

Sharks don’t make that kind of noise, once he’d stopped spinning, his curiosity got the better of him as he approached whatever it was that he’d accidentally kicked. He gasped out loud when he approached and noticed what he could literally only describe as a merman.

He was laid on his stomach, face pressed into the sand with teeth marks in his… fin? Keith reached down and gently touched his shoulder, when he got no response, he pulled a little harder, the merman flipped over, eyes clenched shut in pain.

“H-hey, are you okay?” Keith asked a little breathless, he had gloriously beautiful long dark hair and flawless skin. The merman opened his eyes slowly, eyes adjusting to the light as he took Keith in.

“An angel?” He had a thick-sounding British accent, Keith was so taken-aback at his voice that he neglected to notice what it was he’d actually said.

“I’m a paladin of Voltron?” Keith introduced himself, the merman had a small, almost cheeky and familiar looking, smile on his face.

“Oh, I know Voltron,” The merman spoke softly. “It’s an honour really, but… I’m not exactly in the best of circumstances to receive visitors at the moment, do you think you could give me a hand?”

Keith spluttered and held out a hand for the merman to take, with some effort the merman was finally up, but had little to no movement in his… fin.

“I really want to help get you home but… I’ve lost my friends.” Keith blushed a little as the merman leant against him for support.

“I understand…” The merman responded, his voice was so smooth. “But, if you help me get home and patched up, I can help you find them.”

Keith considered for a moment, he was going into the darkness of the abyss on his own, completely without knowledge of his surroundings, maybe it was a better idea for this guy to help him. But… in that time Lance and Pidge could have been consumed by whales and sharks.

“How far away is home?” Keith asked a little guardedly. The merman gazed at him for a long time, his eyes were almost glowing purple, Keith could see it reflecting off of his visor.

“Sorry… I got lost in your eyes.” The merman spoke with a strange lilt to his voice. “Home isn’t far, if you’re willing to take me, I promise I’ll help you.”

“I... uh, I guess I don’t really have a choice, I could… do with the help.” Keith gulped. The merman gently took Keith’s hand in his and Keith felt his pulse pick up.

“I’ll guide you.” This guy’s voice was loaded with… something? Keith wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. Keith just nodded awkwardly and let the merman guide him back.

Finally, Keith could see some bright and beautiful glowing lights in the distance, they exited the darkness of the watery abyss and into a huge, beautiful underwater city.

“Woah,” the word escaped Keith’s lips, the merman gazed up at him happily.

“It’s it beautiful?” The merman agreed.

“PRINCE ISAMU!” Keith heard a voice behind him and he spun, two mermaids with panicked and terrified looks on their faces quickly swam over and pulled the merman from Keith’s hold.

“Where have you been?” One of them spoke, half concerned and half stern.

“I got lost. And don’t call me Isamu” The merman folded his arms like a petulant child.

The other mermaid came to Keith.

“Thank you for bringing the prince back to us,” The mermaid sounded genuinely grateful. “He must have been attacked and left for dead, we’re lucky that you were there to help him.”

“My angel, please call me Kuro,” Kuro turned and gazed at Keith.

“P-prince?” Keith stammered, his cheeks felt hot, he was definitely blushing.

“Whatever we can do to repay you, we will!” The mermaid happily stated. Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

“Actually, I do need help, two of my friends have gone missing in the darkness,” Keith pleaded. “I can’t go through it on my own, and our communicators are scrambled to I can’t get in contact anyone.”

“I promised that I would help,” Kuro protested, the mermaid beside him shook her head.

“You aren’t going anywhere, we need to get you all patched up before your father even thinks about letting you out on your own again.”

“Plaxum, please don’t talk to me like I’m a child.” Kuro muttered unhappily, apparently embarrassed to be talked to like that in front of Keith.

“Then don’t behave like one. You aren’t like that earth mermaid that you keep talking about.” Plaxum folded her arms disapprovingly.

“Her name is Ariel.” Kuro seethed angrily. Keith was genuinely surprised, was Disney so prolific that an ocean planet that presumably had no internet nor electricity had heard of one of the films?

“Hey, I know that film.” Keith interjected thoughtfully.

“Film?” the mermaid beside Keith asked. “What’s a film?”

“Ariel is an ancient earth legend!” Kuro cried dramatically. “She was a beautiful, firey-haired princess who wanted to be up on the land with the humans, just like me!”

Keith tried not to laugh, he wanted to question where in the universe they’d heard about it, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

“So can you help me?” Keith asked, trying not to get too distracted by talk of Disney. Plaxum nodded.

“I will take Prince Kuro to the infirmary, Swirn, you help Angel…?” Plaxum looked between Keith and Kuro, who was grinning happily.

“I like that nickname.” Kuro raised an eyebrow at Keith who’s cheeks heated up once more.

“N-no it’s Keith…” Keith stuttered.

“I’m sticking with Angel.” Kuro smirked, Keith coughed, embarrassed. Plaxum rolled her eyes and dragged Kuro off to the infirmary as he waved at Keith delicately.

“The prince has taken a liking to you,” Swirn spoke beside him with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised. Keith spluttered and Swirn sighed deeply. “Come, I will help you find your friends.”

Keith followed Swirn a little sheepishly back into the dark abyss.

“What do you think the prince was attacked by?” Keith asked, glancing around the darkness, nervous once again.

“Do not worry, there are no harmful creatures here,” Swirn assured him, Keith felt his heart-rate slow down. “There are only harmful mermaids, rebels and fighters who seek the destruction and death of both Prince Kuro and King Blumfump.”

“B-Blumfump?” Keith was desperately trying to laugh.

“Do not speak his name without his proper title.” Swirn scolded. “The prince is a curious type, and wishes to find those that want to harm him.”

“Why would he do that?” Keith asked.

“He is an… inquisitive sort. He wishes to… make amends with these people.” Swirn suddenly changed direction, causing Keith to land with a thump against something hard and strong. He regained his bearings and continued.

“Even though he knows that these people want to hurt him?” Keith was thoroughly confused.

“He thinks of himself as quite the diplomatic hero.” Swirn sighed deeply. “The King struggles to keep him under wraps, so as his advisors, the duty to keep him safe falls to us.”

Suddenly Swirn came to a sudden stop in front of him.

“Be silent.” Swirn whispered, Keith clamped his mouth shut. “I hear something, but I do not know if it is friend or foe.”

Keith heard some static come through his communicator. It sounded like Pidge.

“Pidge?” Keith spoke out loud, much to Swirn’s chagrin.

“Keith?” He heard a voice in the distance. He quickly jetted off towards the voice, Swirn following slowly and cautiously behind. As they approached he finally found Pidge, clutching a pair of star-fish in her hands like ninja-stars.

“Oh boy am I glad to see you!” Pidge exclaimed as she quickly swam over to Keith and clutched onto him. “This place is terrifying, I completely regret coming down here with you guys.”

“Me too! Have you seen Lance?” Keith gripped her with both hands. Pidge shook her head sadly.

“Another Angel?” Swirn asked, gesturing to Pidge.

“Angel?” Pidge raised an eyebrow in response.

“D-don’t worry about it.” Keith spluttered, “we need to find Lance.”

“I fear that he has been taken.” Swirn warned, glancing around cautiously. “I hear no more life-forms in this area. We should get back to the city, re-group and go to the rebel base.”

“B-but-“ Keith moved to protest.

“But nothing, we are vulnerable, I can hear the danger in this area.” Swirn shook her head. “We will return, we will find him but we need to prepare for the worst. I am sorry, Angel.”

“P-please call me Keith.” Keith winced as Pidge eyed him with curiosity.

“If the prince wishes for you to be called Angel, then that is what we will call you.” Swirn insisted with the slightest hint of a smirk at his expense on her face. Keith groaned loudly as they followed Swirn back to the city.

“Angel?! Prince?!” Pidge quietly exclaimed to Keith when she was certain Swirn couldn’t hear. “What have you been up to?! It’s been like twenty minutes!”

“D-don’t ask!” Keith waved her away dismissively, trying not to let her see the blush on his cheeks.

As they arrived at the city, Pidge was also blown away by the beauty of it all. The bright beautiful lights reflecting off her helmet.

“Wow.” Pidge breathed, enthralled.

“I know…” Keith smiled. It was utterly stunning, Keith was sad to not be experiencing this with Lance, he knew that Lance would have never wanted to leave.

“Angel! You’ve returned!” Prince Kuro descended from the stairs below what Keith assumed was the castle. It was huge and colourful, with big yellow stars carved into the rock.

Kuro grabbed Keith’s hands as he approached and kissed his knuckles, Keith heard Pidge gasp behind him and moved to pull away but then he locked eyes with Kuro, who’s beautiful purple eyes were completely enchanting, it was like he was being mesmerised.

“Prince! What are you doing?!” Plaxum quickly appeared and pulled him away. “You have known him for no longer than a couple of doboshes.”

“But, it’s love at first sight!” Kuro exclaimed, “Just like between Ariel and Eric!”

“What?!” Pidge exclaimed, Keith sighed and covered his face, this was a complete and total mess.

“This isn’t an ancient child’s tale! You can’t propose to someone you’ve just met!” Swirn hissed at him, Kuro hadn’t torn his eyes away from Keith’s who was now reeling back in surprise.

“Proposing?!” Pidge cried. “KEITH WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“He’s my angel!” Kuro gushed happily. “He rescued me, he deserves to be my prince for that, he saved my life, so I will repay him by giving him mine!”

“I-I I can’t marry you!” Keith spluttered, Kuro’s face completely fell.

“W-what? Why not?!” He demanded. Plaxum’s face fell also.

“It is too late, the process has begun!” Plaxum sighed deeply. “There is no stopping it now.”

“K-Keith?!” Pidge grabbed his arm, Keith’s stomach was flipping.

“What do you mean you can’t stop it?! I said no!” Keith yelled. “You can’t force me to marry him! My real husband is missing! Kidnapped by rebels! I don’t have time for this!”

“You’re already married?!” Kuro yelped unhappily. “Oh, my father is going to kill me, marrying a married man!”

“WE’RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!” Keith snarled. “I’ve had enough of this stupid charade! Are you going to help my find my husband or not?!”

“Marriage on this planet is a lot more complicated than you think,” Swirn spoke lowly. “Especially for the prince, it’s a mystical bond that cannot be easily broken. He chooses who he wishes to marry and so it shall be.”

“W-what?!” Keith whimpered. “No, that’s not how it works where I’m from! You can’t marry me without my consent! And I do not give you consent.”

“B-But…” Prince Kuro whined. “I… I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry!” Keith enunciated, “Then stop whatever it is that’s happening that means we’re married!”

“I-I cannot.” The prince sighed. “There is nothing I can do now.”

“I…” Keith faltered, Lance was going to be so mad… if he was still even ok. “We can deal with this later. We need to find Lance. Please, help us.”

Prince Kuro grinned widely, that’s what was so familiar about him, he was just like Lance.

“I can’t exactly say no to my new husband now, can I?” He grinned with a very Lance-like shit-eating grin. Keith rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the slight smirk back.

“WHAT DID YOU DO WHILST WE WERE GONE?!” Pidge screamed suddenly, Keith had almost forgotten she was there.

Keith sighed and shook his head, even he couldn’t explain it right now, he was a polygamist against his choosing and he didn’t have the energy to even think about that. All that mattered was that they found Lance safe.

Prince Kuro summoned some of his body-guards to escort Keith and Pidge to the rebel base, Keith kept is bayard close to him as they swam through the darkness once more, they swam silently behind a huge outcropping of rocks, just past the rocks they could see a small gathering of make-shift huts with a huge red light glowing in the centre, like a campfire of sorts.

“There they are.” One of the body-guards spoke, his voice low and commanding.

“I can’t see him.” Pidge narrowed her eyes, using her visor to try and zoom in to see if she could see any indication of Lance being there.

“We need to get in there and find him!” Keith growled, gripping his bayard tightly. Suddenly, he spotted something familiar, a merman swimming through the base with the tail of a shark. “Hey, I saw that tail earlier?”

“The leader of the rebels?” The second body-guard offered as an answer of sorts. “If you saw him it means that the likelihood he’s been taken by them is very high.”

Keith grit his teeth angrily, he was itching to move, he was not so good at the sitting around and waiting.

“Fuck this, I’m goin’ in!” Keith quickly and quietly leapt over the rock concealing them. He heard Pidge say his name urgently and quietly, but he was too far gone to care. He crept quietly towards the base and pressed himself up against the nearest hut’s wall, desperately trying to listen for any indication that Lance was nearby. Suddenly he heard something.

“He insists that he is not the prince…” a hesitant voice could be heard from where he was stood. “And I have never known any kind of magic to give a merman the appearance of human legs.”

“And you and I both know that the prince would never cut off his hair.” Another cautious voice could be heard.

“I know it’s him. He has that same stupid smile.” A deep, bone-chilling voice then spoke, they must have been talking about Lance, there was no doubt about it. The must have mistaken him for the prince. “And we will keep torturing him until he tells us the truth.”

Keith’s heart stopped.

Keith was worried he might actually destroy his bayard with the grip he had on it, he clenched it so tightly the edges were digging into the sides of his fists. What the hell did they think they were doing to Lance?! He felt the bayard change in his fist, the tip of his sword almost touching his nose. He leapt out angrily and leapt for the mermen, yelling. He cut down the two henchmen and headed for the leader, he looked shocked for a second before his face twisted into anger, his teeth almost as sharp and intimidating as a sharks.

Keith felt fear flood through him, but there was no time for that now. He raced over and lunged towards him, the merman did the same, baring his teeth, he dug his teeth painfully into Keith’s shoulder, Keith cried out. He was at a serious disadvantage underwater. Keith used all of his might to push the merman off of him, he deftly slid his sword underneath the creature’s neck as a threat, they locked eyes.

“Where is he.” Keith spat angrily. The merman wiped Keith’s blood away from his mouth.

“I can see why the Prince chose you, you taste unbelievable.” The merman goaded, Keith could feel a familiar anger flooding through him, he couldn’t stop himself from baring his teeth at him, a low growl escaping him against his will.

“Hmn, but you’re different aren’t you?” The merman backed away from the blade quickly and circled around him menacingly, well aware of the fact he was far quicker underwater than Keith was. “You aren’t human, there’s something there, I can taste it in your blood.”

“Where is he,” Keith repeated. He wasn’t going to let this asshole get the better of him, but the blood boiling in his veins was threatening to betray him.

“The prince?” The merman grinned widely, showing off his sharp pearly whites. Keith tried to ignore the burning pain in his shoulder and the blood that was seeping through the holes in his armour.

“He is not the prince.” Keith hissed.

“Then why are you here to save him if he isn’t the prince?” The merman continued. “I can sense that you are bonded to the prince, why would you come and save some random stranger? Who just so happens to look almost exactly like the prince.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to the likes of you.” Keith muttered, hoping that his voice portrayed the exact amount of disgust he felt.

“Why should I be afraid of you?” he grunted lowly, almost amused.

“Because if you don’t tell me, I will kill you and everyone else here.” Keith warned, he really hoped he looked as intimidating as he felt.

“There it is.” The merman looked victorious. “I knew it, you’re part Galra. I can feel the anger, the hatred deep in your bones.”

Keith gulped, trying not to let his fearsome façade drop for a second. He couldn’t show any weakness.

“The king isn’t going to be happy that his new son-in-law is pure evil deep down.” The merman chuckled. Keith was sick of this guy, his shoulder was killing him and he could feel the seal between his under-armour and helmet beginning to give, he wasn’t going to be safe underwater for very long, and they were a long, long way down.

He yelled and leapt forward, swinging his sword with all the might he could muster, grateful for the fact he was ambidextrous, but the merman quickly propelled himself out of the way, he went for Keith’s shoulder once more and dug his sharp teeth right in, Keith couldn’t help the cry that escaped his lips. Twice as much water was beginning to seep into his under-armour and he could feel it starting to flick at his neck, he was going to die here. If not from the loss of blood then definitely from drowning. Keith dropped his bayard and scrambled for the pouch on his back, he gripped his blade around the hilt and quickly stabbed it into the merman’s gills. A dark, red blood began to disperse into the water around him, he could feel the vibration of the merman’s cry carry through his teeth as he clamped down harder on Keith’s shoulder.

“KEITH!” he heard Pidge cry from somewhere in the distance, Keith wasn’t entirely sure where, water was beginning to reach his chin, he angled his head upwards as if it would make the slightest bit of difference.

Suddenly a luminous and familiar green wire appeared and wrapped around the merman’s waist Keith watched as the merman was pulled away at speed, leaving his razor sharp teeth in Keith’s shoulder. He winced as he watched more blood seep through the edges of the teeth left behind. The pain was unbelievable. He was suddenly aware that Pidge was entirely on her own, Keith was about to pass out and drown, Lance was in an unknown location and Pidge had no way of contacting Allura or anyone else.

This was supposed to be a fun adventure, and then, like always, Lance got carried away. Keith should have been there to protect him, instead he was off getting married to some fucking prince. He felt the water reaching his cheeks as he clamped his mouth shut, he was in so much pain that he could barely see anything. Before long the water was past his nose, he had absolutely no way of breathing now. He realised in that moment that drowning fucking sucked, to have something so integral and natural taken away from you was more painful than the shark-teeth that were almost severing his right arm.

“KEITH!” Pidge’s voice echoed through his head as he felt himself giving up. He’d rather be dead at this point than feel the pain he was in at the moment. He let the darkness take over him.

 

“Angel…”

“Just listen to me and take a deep, deep breath.”

“We found your other husband, I can see you have a type.”

“He’s okay, he will recover. And so will you, so just breathe.”

 

Keith finally opened his eyes, he was… still underwater but his helmet was gone. Was he dead? Was he a ghost? He peered around and saw Prince Kuro was asleep beside him. Watching him sleep he realised just how much like Lance he really looked. He turned his head the other way and saw Lance asleep beside him too. His heart soared at seeing his peaceful sleeping form next to him. Still exhausted and still unable to figure out how he was breathing underwater, he let the sleep take him once again.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE MARRIED?!” Keith was shocked awake by Lance screaming.

“Quiet, you’re going to wake him!” Kuro whisper-yelled. “I thought it would be better coming from me since, it was my fault really.”

“How, can you just accidentally marry someone?!” Lance whimpered quietly. Keith decided it’d be best to pretend to stay asleep, Kuro seemed to be a lot more talented than him diplomatically, maybe he’d be able to charm his way out of this one.

“He saved my life and I adore him, of course I would chose to marry him.” Kuro sighed dreamily, he could hear Lance practically growling in response.

“He’s MY husband! We’ve been through a lot together.” Lance growled unhappily. “I shouldn’t have to justify this to you! You can’t just marry people against their will.”

“I mean, I can.”

“UGH! Damn you and your stupid beautiful hair. If I had to lose him to someone at least it was to someone as beautiful as you.”

“Why would you lose him?”

“We… we can’t both be married to him!” Lance cried as if Kuro was stupid or insane.

“Why not?!”

“W-what?! Are you insane?!”

“I have two other wives and another husband, why can’t he be married to you too still?!”

“Huh?!”

Keith felt a wave of relief flood over him and finally tried to propel himself upright. Lance caught this out of the corner of his eye and looked at him with a grim expression.

“Y’hear that Keith! You aren’t the only one married to this gorgeous idiot.” Lance gestured to him.

“Hey, I can marry you too if you really want me to!” Kuro shrugged like it was nothing. Lance let out a loud groan. “If you’re feeling left out.”

“…No, no don’t worry about it, just stay married to my husband, it’s whatever.” Lance sighed. “You and your stupid sexy British accent.”

“What’s a British?” Kuro gazed at him, confused. Lance and Keith exchanged a look, coupled with a smirk and then laughter. “I don’t get it.”

“Um, quick question, how am I breathing?” Keith raised his working arm after realising he was taking a deep breath after laughing. Lance tapped his neck, Keith raised an eyebrow and touched his own neck, he couldn’t help the repulsed look when he felt slits in his neck.

“It was an emergency gill-ectomy!” Lance announced proudly. Keith was over-joyed that he could breathe underwater, but now he was part sea-creature as well as half-Galra and half-human.

“They will disappear once you leave this planet, do not worry, my angel.” Kuro swam over to Keith and reached out to the slits on his neck. “But when you come back and visit your dear husband, they will return, you will have no need for a simple helmet.”

He heard Lance groan loudly and Keith couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his cheeks as he felt Kuro’s fingers on his… gills?

“Come on, fish boy, we’re leaving.” Lance huffed. “The ocean has been RUINED for me thanks to you and your new gorgeous husband over here.”

“If you’re really that jealous, I can marry you too!” Kuro rolled his eyes and turned to Lance with his hands on his hips. “That way it’s more even?!”

“FINE! If that’s what you want! Marry me.” Lance threw his hands out like a child. Kuro turned to Keith and shrugged. He swam towards Lance and took his hands and kissed his knuckles like he had done to Keith and gazed into his eyes, Keith watched Lance’s face change from a petulant child to a man in complete awe.

“And done!” Kuro let go, happy with himself. “I would say you can leave now, but my father would probably like to meet my two new husbands.”

“STOP GETTING MARRIED!” Pidge cried through the door suddenly. “WHAT IS YOUR GUYS’ PROBLEMS?!”

“I can marry you too if you’re jealous!” Kuro turned and raised his eyebrows at Pidge, who reeled back in disgust.

“NOPE, NO, I’M GOOD DON’T TOUCH ME.” Pidge cried loudly, propelling herself backwards as quickly as possible.

“Okay, I won’t marry you, but I would like to express my gratitude to you,” Kuro swam closer to her. “You rescued both my husbands and I could not be more grateful. And to you, Angel, you killed our worst enemy, and as much as that wasn’t how I wanted it to end, it was probably for the best.”

“Stop calling them your husbands.” Pidge sighed. “Here marriage is basically just like making a new best friend, it’s not as serious as marriage back on earth.”

Keith and Lance both let out a collective sigh of relief at that.

“If that’s the case, why won’t you marry me?” Kuro smirked, cheekily. Pidge whined and swam away quickly. “But you both will meet my father won’t you?”

“Eh, I think that might be a little too serious too fast. Maybe next time?” Lance shrugged innocently, Kuro looked bereft between them. Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay, next time then,” Kuro smiled after thinking for a couple of seconds. “You promise you’ll come back and see me?”

“Promise.” Lance grinned. As Kuro left the room, satisfied, Lance gazed at Keith who looked shocked at the promise of a return. “Hey, if marriage isn’t as serious here, then neither are promises.”

Keith chuckled at that, they grabbed Pidge and made a quick and swift exit, luckily the tracker that Pidge had left on Blue had sparked to life as they grew closer to it, much to everyone’s relief. They climbed into Blue and began the ascent to the surface.

As they climbed higher, suddenly Allura’s panicked face appeared on the screen.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! KEITH WHY DO YOU HAVE GILLS AND BANDAGES ON YOUR ARM! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!”

“I got married?” Keith shrugged.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT WAS A WILD RIDE HUH?  
> tumblr - foxsmo-lder

**Author's Note:**

> and it begins  
> COME HARASS ME WITH PROMPTS FOR FUTURE ONES-SHOTS!  
> stuff will be explained, don't worry, just assume this follows the canon-universe with a couple of DOTCP elements.  
> tumblr - foxsmo-lder


End file.
